1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a server which can be interlocked with a user terminal, a vehicle control system, and a vehicle control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telematics is a complex service that incorporates communication, information, and motor technologies, and refers to a technology that diagnoses and controls a vehicle through a wired/wireless communication network such as a mobile communication network or a broadcast network, and provides a multimedia service and a navigation service.
From among various telematics services, a service that diagnoses and controls a vehicle and controls various multimedia apparatuses such as a car stereo, a Digital Versatile Disk (DVD) player, and an amplifier, is a technology relating to a telematics terminal that accesses a vehicle network such as a Control Area Network (CAN), a Local Interconnect Network (LIN), and a Media Oriented System Transport (MOST®), and is being actively developed.
It is common that vehicles are not owned as much as a number of family members and one vehicle is shared by many family members. Therefore, there is a problem that a user should change an environment of a vehicle every time that the user rides in the vehicle.